


Curveball

by klutzy_girl



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Family Secrets, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:06:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan, Audrey, and Jennifer are thrown for a loop when they learn something shocking about Jennifer's past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curveball

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Haven and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

Stunned silence. All Nathan, Audrey, and Jennifer looked at each other and tried to come to terms with the news that had been dropped on them. They certainly hadn’t expected this news, but this was Haven. It made sense in a weird kind of way.

Unaware of the tension in the room, Duke stepped in and kissed Jennifer. Audrey and Nathan winced, something he noticed when he pulled away from his girlfriend. “What happened?”

“So, we found out what’s going on with me.” Jennifer was still reeling from the news and couldn’t believe it. She knew how weird Haven was, but she hadn’t expected this. Neither had Audrey or Nathan.

“Really? I leave for fifteen minutes and we find out? So what is it?” Duke was curious.

Nathan answered once he realized Audrey wasn’t going to say anything. “It turns out James and Arla had a baby they gave up for adoption.” 

Fortunately for them, Duke got it and he gasped. “She’s your granddaughter? What kind of fucked up family do you two have?”

“A pretty big one, apparently.” Audrey nervously laughed and she waved at Jennifer, who waved right back.

“So you’re dating our granddaughter.” Nathan just looked at Duke and he shrank back.

“Sorry? I’m in love with her.” It was the truth and he was really thankful he had told Jennifer those words before so this wasn’t her first time hearing it.

“You may end up our grandson-in-law.” Audrey scrunched her face up as she pondered the possibility of this happening – it was actually pretty likely considering Duke and Jennifer’s relationship. 

“Whoa. I still can’t believe this.” Jennifer wasn’t sure what to do next, but at least she wasn’t alone – no one else did either.

“We should have a family dinner. And not the Gull – somewhere out of town would be nice.” Nathan wanted to get away from the prying eyes of Haven’s citizens (namely Vince and Dave).

“We could go to Derry. There’s a lot of nice places to eat there,” Audrey suggested. She was sick of the food in town, actually, and jumped on any chance to go to a new place.

“That works for me. I have to go get a shower first, though.” Jennifer ducked out, leaving Audrey, Nathan, and Duke alone.

Derry creeped out Duke for some reason – he wasn’t sure why, but his senses tingled every time he was in that town – but he wanted to try somewhere new himself. Plus, it’d be nice to get out of Haven and not have to deal with the Troubles for a few hours. 

An hour or so later, the four of them got in the car and drove out of Haven. When they got to Derry, they stopped at a restaurant they all surprisingly managed to agree on. 

“So, we need to talk about what’s going to happen next.” Audrey took charge of the conversation after everyone ordered their food.

“Are we going to tell anyone?”

“No! We need to keep you safe and if the Guard knows you’re related to us, they will go after you. We’re going to hide this news for the time being.” Nathan didn’t want her to get hurt because of this. He still hadn’t forgiven himself for his actions the day Audrey went into the Barn.

“Okay, that’s good to know. So time travel is involved here? I want to know more about this.” Jennifer knew from Duke that he and Nathan had been sent back in time, but he hadn’t really talked about that trip too much.

Duke and Nathan launched into their story and Audrey interjected sometimes to explain her end of things. Jennifer was completely fascinated by what had happened and told them so. She grabbed Duke’s hand and squeezed it at certain points.

Jennifer was glad to know all of this – especially her past – but she didn’t know what to do with it. She liked Nathan and Audrey, but should she form a familial relationship with them? She didn’t have the answer to that, but then again, neither did they. It was nice to be panicking with others (people she was related to). 

“We want to protect you and make sure that you’re okay with this, Jennifer.” Audrey was worried about her granddaughter (and fuck, she was still on shock about that) and wanted to make sure that Jennifer didn’t freak out too much about the news.

“Wow, you’re taking this new role pretty seriously.” Jennifer nervously laughed. “Thanks, but I can protect myself. And I’ll be fine. Just have to sleep on it. Plus, I have Duke to help me.”

“Yeah, I won’t let anything happen to her. And neither will she. We got this, you two.” He would have thought Audrey and Nathan were just being overprotective, but they were actually right about this one. A lot of people would try to kill Jennifer if they knew the truth.

Something suddenly hit Jennifer and she was confused about it. “My Trouble! I thought you said it’s hereditary, but I know your Troubles. Mine is completely different. Why?”

That question actually stumped the two of them. “I don’t know,” Nathan answered. Now that was going to drive him crazy until he figured it out.

Audrey shrugged, but she threw out a theory. “Maybe you got a new one because there’s so many Troubles coursing through your genes? I don’t know, but it’s a possibility. You couldn’t possibly have all of them. It’s something we definitely need to look into.” That was going to bother her now too, and she needed to research it to figure out why her Trouble was so different. But it had to be something when she had Troubled history coming at her from all directions of the family tree.

The four of them got up and left after dessert and then returned home. Nathan and Audrey stopped to make out in front of the door before they went in, but Duke honked the horn. They stopped to glare at him before going inside.

Duke comforted Jennifer that night when it fully hit her for the first time and she broke down in tears. The fact that she was James’ daughter and Nathan and Audrey’s granddaughter was really hard to process, especially when she hadn’t known her history before this. 

It wasn’t going to be easy, but Nathan, Audrey, and Jennifer were determined to form a lasting relationship. Duke was already part of the family (and he officially became part of it when he and Jennifer married a few years later) so he was automatically included. 

They had been thrown a curveball, but all of them had dealt with the news the best way they could.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to explore this theory in fic, but no way do I want it to be canon. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
